


Officer Pines x Reader

by mahisquared



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, dom female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan Pines x Reader fic in an AU where you are both police officers. No story, just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Pines x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my early pieces! I'm scouring my tumblr for stuff to put on here.

“Stanley Pines, what on Earth am I going to do with you?”

“I dunno, let me go?”

You chuckle to yourself, looking at the man seated in front of you, hands cuffed a little too tightly behind his back. 15 minutes prior, you had caught the man shoplifting. Really, an officer of the law, shoplifting from a convenience store. You simply had to take him in.

“You know Pines, I could have your badge for this,” you say, leaning on the desk behind you, a smirk playing across your lips. The man glared up at you, a grimace on his face.

“Would you really do that, toots?” he asked. “It was only a candy bar.”

“Mmm…yes,” you say, looking up at the ceiling. “Very true. But the chief likes me a lot more than he likes you. He’d fire you for any reason I say.”

“Yeah, well that’s only because you’re young and–” Stan stopped, his face flushing.

“Young and what?” you ask him, approaching him slowly. “Young and hot? You’re right. I see the looks he gives me. I can get anything I want from him. But I don’t want anything from him, Pines,” you said, placing a hand on your hip. “I want something that only you can give me.”

“Is that why you’ve cuffed me?” Stan asked, frustration in his voice. “So you get something from me?”

Out of your pocket, you pull a silver key. You dangle it tantalizingly in front of his face, pleasure filling you as you watch his eyes follow its every movement. 

“What’s the catch?” he said quietly. “What do I gotta give ya?”

“You know Stan, I’m bored,” you say, pocketing the key. “Bored of the men and women my age. They don’t know anything.” You turn and look at Stan, and see confusion on his face. “But I’ve heard stories about you Stanley Pines. I’ve heard stories that you know exactly what you’re doing.”

“What are you saying?” Stan said apprehensively.

You laugh and move closer to him, and bend over, your faces inches apart. “There’s a rumor that your best quality is your stamina, Stanley. If you want this key, you’re gonna get down on the floor and let me use you until I’m finished with your body.”

Stan gulped, heat rising to his face. “I-I..I’m too old, I’m…you don’t want–”

“Don’t tell me what I do and don’t want,” you snap at him. “Your other option is for me to go to the chief. Which would you prefer?”

You look down, and see that he’s stiffened considerably. You smile, and look him dead in the eyes. “I think you want me to use you, Mr. Tough Guy. I think you want to be nothing but a toy.”

“Are you sure you really want–?” he asked weakly.

“I’m sure I want it,” you say. “Do you want it?”

Stan nodded, his face reddening. You smile. This was a side to Stanley that you’d never seen before, and you quite liked it.

“Get on the floor,” you order, and push him over with your boot. Stan hit the floor, but kept his head raised, so no real damage came to him. You get to your knees and roll him onto his back, straddling him.

“Now,” you say, unbuttoning his fly, “You’re not gonna say a damn word. You’re gonna be my glorified dildo, got it?”

“Y–”

“What did I just say?” you snap, roughly pulling down his pants. Stan closed his mouth and quickly nodded.

“That’s better,” you say, and rub your hand on his hard cock over his boxers. He was thicker and longer than you’d anticipated. Perfect.

You pull down his boxers, and take him into your hands. You look at the precum bubbling up and you have the urge to taste him. Bending forward, you lick at his head with a flat tongue, enjoying the salty taste of Stanley Pines. As you do so he gasps with pleasure, and writhes as you take him deeper into your mouth. 

But giving him a blow job was not what you had come to do. You look at the man and try to decide where to go first–face or cock? After a few moments you decide to start with his cock, so that when you were done he could taste himself.

You unbutton your own fly, and pull your pants off. After taking off your underwear, you begin to play with yourself, moaning a little too dramatically, enjoying watching Stan trying to crane his neck to watch you. When you feel ready, you position yourself over him, and slowly slide down.

You know you should’ve used a condom, but damn does riding a man bareback feel great. You grind against him, and listen to him moan and gasp. You can tell he’s trying very hard not to speak, and it makes you wonder if he’s done this sort of thing before. 

“St-stanley!” you cry, feeling yourself getting closer to orgasm. You rocked your hips harder against him, until you finally shout out, your back arching with pleasure.

“Did you–” Stan began, causing you to snap your head forward.

“I’m not finished, do not speak!” you say, glaring at him. “Can’t even take a simple direction can you? I guess if you won’t shut up, I’ll make you shut up,” you say, and move your body over his face, ready to ride him into the sunset.

You lower yourself down on him, and gasp in pleasure as you feel his tongue against your most sensitive parts. The rumors were true, he really did know what he was doing. You grind yourself into his face as his tongue laps and swirls against you. 

“Very good,” you pant, moving yourself faster. “Someone’s done this before.” You bite your lip and try and last as long as possible, but Stanley Pines was too good at what he does. You orgasm hard, pleasure radiating down through your thighs.

You get off of him, to find that he has a little smile on his face, clearly pleased with himself. 

“I want,” you say, breathing heavily, “You to touch me. Sit up.”

He silently obeys, and you crawl behind him, roughly pulling his hands up. You uncuff him, and he turns around to face you.

“Well go on,” you say, not really knowing what command you should be using. He scoots forward, leans forwards, and begins softly kissing your neck. You shudder and let out a moan. You can feel him smiling as he continues, and he begins to slowly undo your top.

“Y-you can speak,” you say, as he pulls your top off. 

“Thank you,” he says, and begins to feel you up, playing with your nipples. You crane your head back and let his hands explore you, gently rubbing your sides with the tips of his fingers.

“Do I get a turn?” he whispers in your ear, rubbing a nipple with his thumb.

“Sure,” you say breathlessly, “Go right ahead.” You can’t wait to see if all the rumors you’ve been hearing are true.


End file.
